


Faded In

by vixxsbae



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxsbae/pseuds/vixxsbae
Summary: Everyone is born with heterochromia. The right eye is your normal eye color but your left is your soulmate's. When you first see your soulmate, they return to normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THIS AU CONSIDER SANGHYUK HAS GREY COLOURED EYES

  
_A lot of people have brown eyes._

  
_His mother tells him this, hand too tight on his shoulder as Sanghyuk watches his father storm back to his study._

  
_“Your soulmates color reminds him of someone”, his mother says, mouth stiff and posture stiffer, eyes on her husband’s retreating back before turning downwards towards Sanghyuk._

  
_“Who?”_

  
_“Someone who died”, his Mother says, and Sanghyuk closes his mouth._

 

 

 

A lot of people have brown eyes, but that doesn’t stop Sanghyuk from noticing everyone with them, even if he doesn’t get his hopes up anymore, hasn’t gotten his hopes up since he was a kid. Some people live and die without seeing their soulmates, leaving two people wandering around with half-matching eyes, never meeting. 

  
Sanghyuk is convinced he’s one of those people.

  
It wasn’t until he looks at his reflection on the glass window while coming out of the crowded lecture hall that he freezes.

  
Both of his eyes are grey.

  
_Well shit_!

 

 

  
  
Jaehwan is thoroughly confused as he stares at the foggy bathroom mirror. He swipes his hand against the cool glasses to see his reflection more clearly.

  
His eyes were brown.

  
Jaehwan tilts his head taking in his reflection before him. It was a rather strange feeling knowing that you had already _met_ your soulmate but then again haven’t really _seen_ each other.

  
The sharp ringtone of his phone which was blaring out some pop song cut his chain of thoughts. Pushing them at the back of his mind, he walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his middle and muttering a string of “Yeah I’m coming” to no one in particular.

  
One look at the caller ID and it had him sighing.

  
Hakyeon. Typical.

  
“You were late again today Jaehwan-ah”, Hakyeon says, Jaehwan can hear the sounds feet shuffling and people talking in the background.

  
“Well good morning to you too”, Jaehwan says, sulk evident in his voice and he can hear Hakyeon sighing.

  
“Don’t miss out classes like that. I know morning classes aren’t your cup of tea but you need to pass”, Hakyeon says.

  
“Yeah mom!”

  
“Shut it! You!”

  
After finishing the call with Hakyeon, Jaehwan gets ready for the day.

 

 

  
Sanghyuk’s reeling through a list of people he’s met – there have been so many cases where people glance at each other and never see each other again, not noticing their eyes until it’s too late – and is making a note of asking Wonshik to get him the name the person he thinks had one brownish eye when he runs into someone.

  
“Sorry”, The boy blurts out, harried and distracted but-

  
Sanghyuk notices the eyes. Both of them are brown. A very familiar brown. A brown that Sanghyuk told himself looked the same as any other, told himself there must be millions of people with the same shade of brown that the boy is sporting, as shade similar to what seemed to match Sanghyuk’s left eye. But the spark of the connection he felt is unmistakable and he’s pretty sure the boy must have felt it too.

  
“Sanghyuk”, he says.

  
“Jaehwan”, the boy replies, a shy grin on his soft lips. And Jesus fucking Christ on a stick Jaehwan is cute.

 

  
  
It’s awkward at first, of course it is, he and Jaehwan hardly know each other. It’s been a while since they have seen each other. It’s only when Jaehwan comes to see Sanghyuk at his dorm that they see each other again.

  
“Hi! You need something?” Sanghyuk asks, mentally cringing at his way of starting a conversation.

  
“We should talk”, Jaehwan gestures at the space between the two of them before continuing, “About the soulmate thing, about … us"

  
Sanghyuk is momentarily taken aback when Jaehwan says us. He then decides that he rather likes it.

  
"It's alright Jaehwan. We can take our time to work this out through", Sanghyuk smiles a little at Jaehwan before continuing, "I'm perfectly happy with us being friends until you want something more"

  
"No! No!" Jaehwan says, eyes wide and arms flailing around wildly. "I mean, I want us to be something more" then hastily adds, pink dusting his cheeks, "If you want that is".

  
"Of course I want us to be more. We are soulmates after all", Sanghyuk said, despite himself he could feel the blush creep up his neck.

  
Jaehwan slipped his hand around one of Sanghyuk's. Sanghyuk's hand was stiff around Jaehwan's but for some reason, it felt perfect.

  
'No, not for some reason.' Sanghyuk corrected himself, tugging Jaehwan into his dorm. 'I know just why.' The thought made Sanghyuk.

  
"Why are you smiling?" Jaehwan asked picking up the gaming console on the table.

  
"Nothing", Sanghyuk replied.

  
He realised it was definitely more than enough of what he had asked for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused :- ,Sanghyuk originally had a grey right eye and brown left eye meaning his original eye color is grey and his soulmate’s is brown. So when he meets his soulmate his eyes will return to his normal color that is grey
> 
> Also I'm sorry I suck at endings
> 
> Twitter @liesatemymoment


End file.
